Nothing's Forever
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper not being able to be around his life long love while she is married to another wolf. Humphrey catches a strange train and ends up in a strange place. How will he coupe with this? What dangers does are young hero face in "The Forest of the Damned"? Will he be able to get in one piece? well it all depends on if I get enough reviews! Lol Just read it to know!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Y.O.L.O.s everyone! Welcome guys and girls! Trolls and Derps! As well as everything in between! This is you'r favorite military special forces author! The one and actually only! ****_Sabere Commander! _****Now I would like to first start off by saying no! This is not my original idea! It's based off the same premises as "I will find you" by ****_section8bypass1_****_. _****It's a little different though and I guarantee you will not be disappointed! i had to get his permission to use the deadly forest filled with creatures idea! But other than that it's pretty much just me.**

**As always make sure to leave a review! Favorite! Or even follow it if you enjoy'd it. Sabere Commander saying: Grab some chips, a deli sandwich, and a large soda(Like in the theaters)! Because you're really gonna enjoy this story!**

**I'mma try to make all chapters as long as possible =).**

* * *

**P****.O.V. Omniscient**

Humphrey sat on a cliff watching Kate and Garth's message. He couldn't stand seeing it and turned away from the only wolf he'll ever love. He started heading towards the tracks. His plan was to catch the "_Trail Blazer_" as it went by. It was a weird train that only went by every time a full moon was about to happen. He was heart broken that after everything the went through together she was still going to marry him...

He came upon a train track and waited. After about a minute or so the ground started rumbling. Humphrey knew this was a sign that the train was close. So he stood up and got into position to jump on the train. The train came by fast; far faster than the Canadian Express was. Humphrey stood unsure if he wanted to do it. _"Is this truly what I want? Am i ready to leave Jasper?" _Humphrey waved those thoughts out of his head when he saw an upcoming open box cart. He jumped in...

**Back in the Valley after the caribou stampede**

Kate just woke up from saving her father and the eastern pack leader. She looked around to see everyone staring at her. She looked to her father and said "Dad?"

Winston looked down and hugged his daughter. "Kate! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Kate smiled and replied "It's okay dad I'm fine."

Winston was about to speak when Tony cut him off. "Good then you should have no problem marrying Garth and uniting the packs!"

"You're still chasing that dream? I said no. Besides I love Humphrey!" Shouted Kate.

Tony sneered back. "It's pack law that Alphas and Omegas can't be mates!"

Kate instantly snapped back. "Well that didn't stop Garth and Lilly from falling in love!"

Everyone was silent except Tony who was growling in frustration. "You have to marry him Kate! For the good of both packs!"

"Why me? Why can't it be Lilly?!" Said Kate.

The tension between Kate and Tony could almost be seen as lighting coming off them connecting in the center and sparking away.

"Hmmm... maybe this can work." spoke Winston.

Both Kate, and Tony, looked at him in unison and said "What could work?"

**On The Trail Blazer with Humphrey**

It was now night time and Humphrey had been riding the Trail Blazer for some time now. Humphrey began to stir from his sleep. He woke up and surveyed the area. Everything had a blue tent to it. Nothing seemed off about the place other than how unnaturally quiet it was. He decided that he might as well get off here; seeing as it's as good a place as any.

When he hoped off he hoped in the opposite direction of the train. This way he didn't instantly roll, when he hit the ground, uncontrollably. Humphrey stood up and took in his surroundings and noticed how cold it was. Back on the train it was slightly warmer because of the vacuum it had. He didn't like this; but figured it could be worse and moved on in search of a den.

He searched for about an hour before finally coming across a den. It was dirty and looked unfinished. He managed to crawl into it and noticed it was extremely small. He looked at the entrance and it was also small. Humphrey didn't know why the den was so small; but didn't want to question it as he was already drained. Both emotionally and physically...

**The Head Alpha's Den in Western territory**

Everyone was sitting and waiting for Hutch to come back with the search party. More so Kate. Now she could finally be with the one she loved. She was still shocked by how much Tony was willing to change the pack law and allow Lilly and Garth to marry; but she supposes that was more so out of fear of her mom. It was her, Garth, Lilly, Her mom and dad, as well as Tony.

After a long time of waiting Kate was about to break down, thinking Humphrey had died and the team was thinking of the best way to break it to them, when a familiar wolf came in to the den. It was Hutch!

"Hutch report." spoke her father.

Hutch sighed before continuing. "Well sir... He hoped on a train... a very fast train."

"What train was it?" sniffled Kate.

"It was... the Trail Blazer ma'am..." replied Hutch with a grim tone.

This angered Kate. Did he think this was some kind of joke? Why was he using a fake legend to cover up the fact he was to lazy to look? Kate began to growl when Hutch continued. "It wasn't us who saw it. It was his 3 best friends. And we even had their story confirmed by reports from other alphas claiming to have seen it going through the territory..."

Everyone froze at this; but Winston interrupted and said "Then they're mistaken. We'll prep a search team tomorrow and go for him. Until we get back Hutch you'll be in charge." Hutch nodded and left.

Kate had worried written all over her face and it could be seen. Winston gave her a reassuring smile before saying "Don't worry Kate. He'll be fine." Although the words helped they weren't as reassuring as they would be if it were Humphrey talking...

**Well that's all for that chapter. Hope you enjoy and if you did it would very much appreciated if you were to leave a review! Until next time! _Sabere Commander _signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Living terror

**Hey everyone. Just thought I'd update this one. To be honest I'm not going to update Twist of Fate until I get more reviews. To anyone who reads that you understand...**

* * *

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

**Chapter 2 "_Living Terror"_**

Humphrey had woken up. He stretched out as much as he could in the small den. He walked out and was immediately blinded by the sunlight. Today was sunny; but everything was quiet. This kinda off set Humphrey seeing as normally he heard birds chirping. He shrugged it off as he finished stretching out side his new den. He was about to scout out the new territory for other wolves when he heard a loud growling. He looked around for the source of it until his head finally came upon his own stomach.

"Oh... Must be hungry..." Humphrey thought. It wasn't until the did he realize he hadn't eaten since he had the cupcake and that was 2 days ago. "Guess I better go and find some food..."

Humphrey searched the entire area only to find it void of wild life. "Huh.. Wonder were everything is..." Humphrey then felt chills run up his spin and got the strange sensation he was being watched. Humphrey shook off the feeling and continued his search for any food...

After a long period of time Humphrey finds a bush with a bunch of berries on it. They're red. He goes to take a bite of one when he sees red glowing eyes staring at him from the bush. Then he notices growling and looks around and notices multiple pitch black wolves staring at him. Their eyes all glowing red.

"Hey look... I don't want any trouble... I'm just passing by..."

The wolves ignored what he was saying and took another step forward. This time Humphrey backed up and felt something behind him. When he turned he couldn't believe what he had seen. It was a lanky creature that sort of resembled a human. It had pale white skin and it's eyes were also white. Around it's eye sockets it was a dirty brown color. It's mouth, even though in the closed position, had dozens of teeth stocking out. It appeared void of emotion. It's hands had long dark brown blade fingers. It reeked of death...

Humphrey's first reaction was to urinate in fear; however a clawed hand swinging at him forced him to move instead. He managed to dodge the creatures clawed hand in time and quickly backed up. Then the 3 wolves that been around him jump on it attacking.

The first wolf wasn't so lucky and got impaled by it's right hand; killing it instantly. The second wolf had managed to grab the monster elbow and was pulling on it. The third was biting at it's free arm trying to hold it down... Humphrey didn't stay to see if that thing would win or not. He bolted away from the fight.

Time seemed to fly. By the time he got away it was already dusk. He heard yelping and whimpering in the distance before silence... He had o get home now. If only he knew were home was...

Humphrey then heard twigs breaking and bolted in the opposite direction of them. He didn't know if it was the monster or not; but he didn't want to risk it. As he bolted away he could've swore he saw other eyes and more strange noises coming from the forest. He stopped at the base of a trail and was panting hard. He looked up and saw his den from earlier. It was at the top of the hill! Now he just had to get there...

He decided he had no time to waste and started running to it with his last little bit of strength. When he got about 6 feet away the bush behind him started to rattle and the next second the pale creature burst threw it. It threw it's claws out trying to stab and slice at him. He pumped his legs the hardest he ever had and managed to get in just as a claw stabbed the dirt in front of the den.

Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief as he was catching his breath. The creature out side then lowered it's head so it could see inside of the den. Humphrey just about froze. Then slowly it moved it's scrawny clawed arm threw the entrance. Humphrey backed away as much as possible. He had his back up against the wall and the creature's arm was only about 3 feet away. It struggled and tried to reach him only to grasp and slice at air. After trying for minutes the monster gave up and left Humphrey alone for the night...

Humphrey tried to get some if not any sleep that night; but ultimately failed as he kept seeing the shadows of monsters. That coupled with their ear piercing screeches is enough to haunt any one's dreams. Normally Humphrey would've dreamed of Kate to help himself sleep; but now every time he thinks of her his stomach gets turned into knots and they always turn into weird, twisted, nightmares...

now Humphrey can only cry himself to sleep. How was he going to get out of here alive? More importantly, how is he going to get over Kate...

* * *

**Well sorry for this chapter being short. i tried to think of a longer version; but that didn't really capture the feeling I wanted in this chapter. It's just a filler anyways. The fun stuff is next chapter. Make sure to check out **

**Call of Duty:**

**Omega Warfare**

**Make sure to review the story and express any thoughts you had of it. There's a poll up on my profile asking if which story you want me to pay more attention to. Which ever comes in first will be updated the most frequently. Until next chapter _Sabere Commander _signing off...**


	3. The Month After

**Hey been quiet a while since an update huh? ^.^ No matter. I didn't feel like updating this kinda story recently; but now I do. So hope you enjoy! Call of Duty: Omega Warfare will be updated next!...**

* * *

**Alpha and Omega**

**"_Nothing's Forever"_**

**Chapter 3 "_The Month After_"**

* * *

Humphrey wakes up inside his den. He now had scares across his body from being here. He also managed to fortify the den so the monsters couldn't get to him while he slept. Humphrey stretched out inside his den and looked outside. It was already mid-day.

"The days keep getting shorter and shorter... Eventually it'll be nothing; but night..."

In the time Humphrey had gotten there he learned quiet a bit about the place he was at. He learned the creatures he first encounteted were at the bottom of the food chain. He now hunted some of them. No normal creature could survive here. He hunted the small ones. Ones like the Ripper, the one that chased him on night one, still were to dangerous to hunt...

Today he was going hunting and making some more traps. He used traps to harm the bigger ones that would get too close to his den. He walked out and sure enough all is traps were sprung. Some of them had blood in them, indicating they harmed them, while others... Look like they were mangled. Humphrey shuttered at the thought of it He ran off towards the area where the small creatures tend to be. After only 29 minutes he had caught for of them and was carrying them off towards his den. Whe he got inside he felt light headed; but he still had to get the supplies he needed to last the night. He ran out gathered some vines, pine needles, poison ivy, and a few other things to set up his traps...

By the time he finished it was already dusk which ment he had to hurry home; but his head was now killing him. He padded home rather slowly. He was surprised when none of the creatures tried to attack him. He was certain he could see some of them in the shadows watching him; but for sons reason they left him alone...

This went on for another week and a half before one night on his way home he just couldn't take it and he passed out...

* * *

Kate hahad do just woken up. She was excited to go search for Humohrey. She missed him already and was growing inpatient as she waited.

"Kate dear are you alright? You haven't even touched you'r Caribou yet." said her mother, Eve.

"No not really... I can't eat knowing Humphrey could be starving some where..." Replied Kate while putting her head on the foor.

"Kate dear I know you love him; but you won't be doing anyone any good if you go out on ab empty stomach." Said Eve with her caring smile.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Was all Kate said as she started picking at her caribou. Winston walked in a smile on his face. "Why are you happy?"

"Because most of the pack has volunteered to help you search for Humphrey! Hopefully we'll be abke to set off before sun set."

"Really Winston? How many?" Asked Eve

"About 30 or 40 wolves. It shouldn't take to long with this many paws and paw."

With that Kate quickly gobbled down the rest if her breakfast. "Wow Kate you sure are excited." Said Lilly.

She had come over for breakfast and to visit her parents. "Well of course Lilly! We can be outta here and looking for Humphrey soon!... Be safe Humphrey..." She thought the last part to herself...

* * *

Humphrey was now waking up from passing out. He was in a wooden room with a mud floor. He looked around scared. It was dark except for one of the lights over him that flickered every now and then. After about 5 minutes of silence, minus the swaying of the lamp, dark figures stepped out of the shadows around Humphrey. His eyes widened...

**Ooooooohhhhh Cliff Hanger! Anyways I know it was short an all; but it's updates will be picking up soon K? Same for Call of Duty: Omega Warfare! Make sure ya review Cya! _Sabere Commander_****Out!**


End file.
